Mr J and Harley's little apprentice -or is she?
by DCcomicsFreak12290
Summary: Well, I don't know where I got THIS idea or how it came up, but The Joker and Harley have recently found Duella {Joker's Daughter} who is Jinx, who just recently became the Teen Titans ally along with the H.I.V.E. [This is gonna be interesting...] R&R, though no mean comments or remarks, as this is my first Joker/Harley Fanfic.


**Reunited**

**Jinx's POV**  
>I darted down the streets of Gotham -Knew I shouldn't have gotten on Gizmo's bad side, tonight... What an immature little punk, he is! Making me fly all the way across Jump City and into the very place I didn't want to go! Just put one foot in front of the other, Jinx. Maybe you won't even run into them. Wouldn't that suck, when I ran away from them when I was twelve just because I couldn't satisfy their needs? The memory dragged across my brain and made me sick.<br>_"Just do it, darling!" My mother was getting angry -as she always does when I misbehave. Typical mom, she never could be satisfied with my actions. It was all because I was a mistake. "Wouldn't want Mr. J to force you to, would you? Hm?"_  
><em>I shifted from foot to foot, as I gripped the gun in my pale hands. It wasn't until a tear burned my cheek that I wished I had my father's 'Bang!' gun, instead. I HATE firing bullets, but I wasn't five, anymore. My mother insisted I buck up and become a woman whether I liked it or not. <em>  
><em>My father looked me in the eye with a psychotic glare, "DUELA! Fire the gun!" He looked like he was gonna grab me by the neck and strangle me -as he sometimes does whenever I misbehave.. I could feel his presence behind me -His breath breathing on my neck, "It's just like MY gun. Just fire it and let it go BANG!"em/div_  
><em>div style="font-family: Tahoma; orphans: 2; widows: 2; font-size: medium;"em"Right... just like your gun" ememThe tears wouldn't stop falling and I instinctively threw the gun across the room. "I CAN'T DO IT, FATHER! I just can't..."_  
><em>My voice was all choked up as I darted out of the warehouse, leaving my parents frustrated and ashamed of me. I wouldn't be surprised if they never wanted to see me, again. I WAS SUCH A COWARD! I SHOULDN'T HAVE HESITATED! I SHOULD'VE FIRED THE DAMN GUN, REGARDLESS OF HOW I FELT TOWARDS THE SCENARIO!<em>  
>I was only twelve. Who can blame a twelve year old, right? I didn't realize I said that aloud and it spilled out from my lips. How much of my story did I accidentally say aloud? "Who can blame a twelve year old, right?"<br>"Everyone can."  
>It was the voice of a woman, but the alley I was in, was too dark to see. I couldn't see a thing! "Hello?"<br>"Hello, darling."  
>It sounded, as if a cat just jumped off a dumpster, from where I was standing. Shit... I can't see anything and I recognized her voice. "I have to go!"<br>I darted down the alley, until I reached the entrance and my face collided with something soft, but hard. "Where are you going? The fun's just begun. Wouldn't you agree?"  
>My eyes widened. "Oh... no."<br>I backed up and hit someone else, who spoke. "Something wrong, kitty?"  
>I recalled the fact that mother used to call me that, sometimes. "N-No."<br>The man with the stretched out, unforgiving smile stepped towards me. "Better get the mop, we have some unfinished business to clean up."  
>Her voice resonated against my back like knives shooting into it. "Shall I go fetch it, Mr. J?"<br>"Only after we fish the plug out of the water."  
>"Oh yes. Can't forget that." My eyebrow was raised. What the <em>fuck<em> are they _talking_ about? "Come with me, silly kitten and we can play together!"

The woman behind me threw her arms around me in an embrace so tight I thought she was trying to suffocate me... "Please, Let me go."

"...but I thought little kitties liked to play. Guess not and I have to fetch the noose."

An unknown substance was thrown around me. "Already done, Harl. Looks like we've got a new toy."

The way I was yanked towards who I assumed was 'Mr. J', I could tell it was some sort of cable or rope. Seems like I'm gonna be a little while. Fuck you, Gizmo! I HATE YOU MORE THAN I ALREADY DO! Once I'm back in Jump City you're gonna pay! "Let me go, you creep!"

The same voice stabbed me in the back, again. "Listen to her. Adorable, isn't she?"

I could tell she was smiling an unforgiving sneer. No doubt, the man in front of me shared the same expression. I tried to mimic her sharp venomous voice, "Shut up!"  
>The man in front of me joined the conversation. "Seems like we've got a tragedy boarding our lives." He yanked on the rope, -or what I assumed was a rope- almost choking me. "A tragedy who needs to learn to keep quiet."<br>"Already on it, Mr. J!" She was smiling again, ripping something out of who knows where. The way it formed around my mouth, it was obviously duct tape. "Time to take you to the hounds, kitten."  
>I glared forward. I'm <em>really<em> gonna kill Gizmo and his _crummy_ face... Brother Blood will _not_ hear of his actions. Not. At. All...

Apparently, ever since I enrolled myself at the H.I.V.E, Brother Blood instinctively acted, as if I was his little gem. Especially, the way he practically 'sold me' and my colleagues to Slade Wilson without much thought. He didn't even think twice about choosing another group. I knew what I was fighting for better than the other 'villains'. It was just common sense to know where to find an opening in battle. I always knew where to strike, due to my dark secrets that I sincerely hope Kid Flash didn't find out about when he went snooping through my bedroom that one day.  
>I rose my voice and it rattled, "...and where exactly do these hounds sleep?"<br>They wouldn't respond to my question. Just my luck, its _always_ something bad... isn't it?


End file.
